


After Aubrey

by cathyearnshaw



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyearnshaw/pseuds/cathyearnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes and post-ep for Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Aubrey

"When our two souls stand up erect and strong,  
Face to face, silent, drawing nigh and nigher,  
Until the lengthening wings break into fire  
At either curved point, -what bitter wrong  
Can the earth do to us, that we should not long  
Be here contented?"  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning

*** 

Mulder put his sunglasses on, trying to protect his eyes from the midday Washington sun. He was sitting on "their" bench by the river, munching on a tasteless sandwich, and thinking. 

Scully had stayed in the office, writing the report on the Aubrey case. Not that he wanted her to come along, anyway. He needed to think, and that was impossible in her presence. He had invited her to lunch out of courtesy, but was actually relieved when she said she'd have a snack at the cafeteria if she felt hungry. 

Taking a sip from his can of tea, Mulder watched as a couple engaged in light conversation just a few feet from where he was sitting. The suit-clad man was touching the woman's strawberry-blonde, wavy hair while saying something that made her giggle. A pang of jealousy hit Mulder's heart and he turned his head. 

The Aubrey case had taken its toll on him. Being attacked with a sharp blade by a demented woman hadn't been the worst; in retrospective, his mind had been wandering since Scully called his attention to the affair between Lieutenant Tillman and Detective Morrow-- the latter being the demented woman herself. 

Scully had seemed unfazed by the situation. He laughed when she said that "a woman sensed those things." Would that mean she sensed his growing attraction to her? He had been trying hard to bury his feelings deep. He knew Scully was smart enough not to let herself fall for him. Not that he entertained the thought he had what she needed. 

He was damaged goods, and aware of it. 

*** 

Mulder was uncharacteristically quiet since he had gotten back from lunch, and that was enough to set off Scully's alarms. The case had been physically and mentally draining for both of them, but he seemed to be sulking for a reason she couldn't fathom. She glanced at him, hoping for a word or a look. None came. 

Her words to B.J. Morrow came back at her all of a sudden. "Interoffice relationships can be complicated. Especially when he's married." Her assessment of Detective Morrow and Lieutenant Tillman's relationship had been right on target, much to Mulder's utter amusement. The situation hadn't disturbed him, as if he thought it was okay to get romantically involved with a workmate, regardless of their marital status. 

Flashes of her days with Jack Willis came unbridled to her mind and she shook her head, annoyed. There was no comparison. Willis hadn't been married and they hadn't been sneaking around, although she knew hitting the sheets with her Academy instructor hadn't done her reputation any good. 

She looked at Mulder, who was concentrating on reading her report. He seemed to notice her attention now, since he lifted his head from the paper in front of him and nodded approvingly. 

"This is really good, Scully. I couldn't have written it better," he quipped. 

She smiled. "Just differently." 

"Maybe. But your report manages to contain the important information and not make me sound like a lunatic. Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me for saying the truth, Mulder." 

"Oh, but I do. Especially considering this probably isn't what the upstairs wants to read." 

"How do you mean?" 

"They want you to discredit my work, not corroborate it." 

"Like I said, I'm being truthful in my reports. I see no reason to discredit anything." 

"And like I said, thank you." 

He gave her a bashful smile and she nodded. She felt sad that he'd thank someone merely for being truthful, but then again, he had been deceived so many times, it was only natural he wouldn't take her loyalty for granted. 

*** 

"I think I'm calling it a day, Scully." 

She lifted her head from the stack of files she had been unsuccessfully trying to organize. 

"This early? Are you feeling well?" 

"Oh, come on, partner, cut me some slack. It's Friday. We have finished our reports. If I stay here, all I'm  
gonna do is watch those videos which aren't mine." 

"Fox Mulder is leaving work early. Will wonders never cease?" 

"You work in the X-Files Division. Wonders are normal stuff here." 

"Well, you go then. I'll try to finish with these files. I'll see you on Monday, then?" 

"Yeah." 

He put his jacket on and walked to the door, but stopped there and looked at her. 

"Um... Scully?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have any plans for the evening?" 

He saw a flash of surprise cross her features, but she managed to compose herself quickly. 

"Um... well, not really. I was thinking about catching up with my reading. Why?" 

He knew he was taking a huge chance, but to hell with it. 

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner somewhere." 

Now she wasn't able to hide the shock. 

"Dinner? Are you... asking me out?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess. Sort of. Nothing for you to charge me with harassment over. Just dinner between  
friends." 

She eyed him warily and he could practically *see* the walls of defense she built around herself. He  
decided to backpedal. 

"Never mind, Scully. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I'll shoot some hoops... I'll see you on Monday." 

He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him. 

"Mulder?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Does this have anything to do with the Aubrey case?" 

The blunt question took him by surprise. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard a hint of anger in  
her tone. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, have you been somehow *inspired* by the whole situation? Has Lieutenant Tillman given you  
some ideas?" 

He couldn't believe his ears. She couldn't possibly be thinking... 

"I'm asking you again, Scully. What do you mean?" 

"We have been partners for how long now, Mulder? Two years? Have you ever, *ever* asked me out before? Huh? What brought this on? I'd like to think you wouldn't insult my intelligence telling me this is a  
*coincidence*." 

No, he thought, it wasn't a coincidence, but she was reading the situation so wrong. He was getting pissed off, but tried to hold back the irritation. 

"Well, *partner*, I'm sorry if I have insulted you. I just thought we could, hell, spend some time together. As *friends*. I used to play basketball with my old partner Reggie, you know, Scully? And Steve's wife invited me to Thanksgiving dinner once. But then again, I managed to get both of them killed - you're actually better off keeping away from me." 

That must have triggered her sense of guilt, because her lips trembled before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I over-reacted. I'm sorry I misjudged your intentions." 

He didn't want her to pity him. That was the final straw. 

"Oh, but you know, maybe you didn't." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I might be the psychologist here, but you are a hell of a good profiler, Scully. You figured me out before I  
could do it myself." 

"You're not making any sense!" 

"I'm not? Okay, I'll go for straight and to the point. I was *jealous* of Tillman." 

"You what?" 

"I was jealous of him. Because he had what I don't. Because he's brave enough or stupid enough to ignore protocol and go for it." 

*** 

She couldn't believe he had the guts to say that. 

"Mulder, for our partnership's sake, we'd better stop this conversation right here." 

He had kept his distance, staying by the door during the whole exchange, but she had barely finished her sentence when he darted across the room and grabbed her arm tightly. 

"Mulder, let me go." 

His grip on her arm became even tighter. "No way, Scully. You're not running from this conversation." 

She mentally kicked herself for getting into this mess. Why couldn't she have kept quiet? He had been about to leave. She had pushed his buttons and now she had hell to pay. 

"This conversation is over!" 

His eyes turned a deep shade of green. Emeralds. She was actually thinking of emeralds. How ridiculous. 

"You're right. The *conversation* is over." 

Suddenly, he pulled her hard against his chest. She was caught off guard, and the impact made her  
stumble. His other arm snaked around her waist and held her close. His proximity was intoxicating. 

She managed to shoot him an angry look. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

He pulled her even closer. She put both hands on his chest and tried to shove him, but he didn't flinch. 

"I think you know." 

His voice had dropped an octave and she was trying very hard to keep hers steady. 

"Mulder, let go of me." 

She went limp in his arms, gauging his reaction. Maybe he would cave if she didn't protest. 

"That's impossible, Scully. I couldn't let go of you, even if I wanted to." 

Scully's heartbeat increased threefold. She wasn't afraid of him - Mulder would never hurt her intentionally.  
She was afraid of herself. She had fought her attraction to him for months and should have known she was playing with dynamite when confronting him. There was no way in hell he wasn't aware of her fast  
breathing and her racing heart. 

"You know, Scully, I have to confess I hold the utmost respect for Lieutenant Tillman. That is a man who isn't afraid of taking what he wants." 

The comment turned her knees into jelly. She realized he had trapped her against the desk. He towered over her in what would be a menacing way, if his eyes didn't show so much tenderness. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the desk. 

"Mulder, what do you think you're doing?" 

"Taking what I want." 

And then he kissed her. Hard. The tenderness she had seen in his eyes just moments before had been  
replaced with raw, out-of-control passion. She had to grab the lapels of his jacket for balance, and he  
took the chance to set himself more firmly between her legs. His hands cradled her face as he deepened  
the kiss. Her head started to spin with the uncontrolled emotions. 

She knew she was supposed to stop him. They were in their *office*, for God's sake. But at that moment,  
her mind shut down and she followed Mulder's lead. She took what she wanted. She kissed him back. 

When they had to break the kiss for the sake of breathing, she didn't allow him to move away. Scully laced  
her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. One of his hands was on the small of her back, holding her against him, while the other crept inside her silk blouse. He undid the front clasp of her bra in one deft move and she shivered. She wondered briefly if he had locked the door to the office, but as his lips started traveling down her neck to her collarbone and he unbuttoned her blouse, she decided she wouldn't mind if Skinner came in with Blevins in tow. 

Her hands went to the knot of his god-awful tie and had it undone in a second. He seemed unwilling to let  
go of her so he could get rid of his jacket. She solved the problem for him, pushing him away with a  
steady hand and slipping the garment down his shoulders. 

*** 

Mulder stared, awestruck. Scully was usually a beautiful sight, but a fully-aroused Scully was something to  
capture on canvas. She was panting, her eyes open wide, her chest heaving. His overwhelming attraction  
to her threatened to careen out of control and he had to stop this madness before they did something she'd regret later. He halted his caress on her stomach and put a hand on her face. 

"Mulder, what's wrong?" 

"Scully... I might regret this later, but I need to know you're a hundred percent sure here." 

"Mulder--" 

"Shush. Let me talk. I want nothing more in the world than you right now. But if this is going to build a wall between us, it's not worth it. I can't afford to lose you." 

"Who's saying you'll lose me?" 

He took a step away from her and put his hands on the desk, trying to regain some control. 

"It's my paranoia rearing its ugly head. I'm sorry. I just panic at the though of losing you." He turned his  
back to her, his hands on his hips. "There's so much you don't know." 

Scully buttoned up her blouse and sighed. 

"So tell me, Mulder." 

"I saw your headstone, Scully." 

She drew a deep breath. "What?" 

"Your headstone. I went with your mother to approve the engraving. I felt like it might as well sit over my  
dead body too." 

Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped as he continued. 

"I tried to leave the Bureau. Hell, I had my resignation letter signed and ready. Skinner wouldn't accept it, but I would have left anyway. It just didn't make sense without you." 

"Mulder, I--" 

"I'm sorry I lost control with you. That whole situation in Aubrey messed with my head. I meant what I said. I wish I could be like Tillman and just be with you. Just take what I want. But you mean too much to me... and I respect you too much... to ravish you on my desk like this, I--" 

"Mulder, shut up and look at me." 

He turned on his heels and came face to face with a positively furious Scully. She was back on her feet and, even with their height difference, seemed to have the upper hand. Boy, was he in trouble. 

"You egocentric idiot. You think you're responsible for every single thing that happens in my life, don't you?" 

He shook his head and opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Your capacity for self-flagellation is at  
the same time endearing and annoying. It takes two to tango, remember? What if I *wanted* to be  
ravished on your desk? Did I seem to be fighting you?" 

"No, but--" 

"I told you to shut up. You wish you were like Tillman, right? I'll let you in on a little secret: I wish I could be like B.J., too. She took what she wanted alright. I'm not saying I approve of a law-enforcement officer involved in adultery, but I can understand her choices." 

He decided it was better to keep quiet. 

"I've been attracted to you for months, Mulder. I meant what I said during that stakeout: you're the only one I'd put myself on the line for. If you think I don't feel like my life is going to come to a screeching halt every time you get hurt, you're sadly mistaken." 

Mulder hung his head. He hadn't dared to hope she'd feel the same way. 

"Mulder, how do you think I felt when I had to apply pressure on your thigh, when that bullet almost severed your artery? How do you think I felt when you were thrown out of that van, all bloody? How do you think I felt when you ran away to Puerto Rico and I had not a *fucking* clue if you were dead or alive?" 

That definitely shocked him. Scully never cursed. 

She walked to him, invading his personal space and caressing the side of his neck. 

"How do you think I felt when B.J. held that blade to your throat, Mulder? Do you think I'd just say the eulogy and go back to Quantico as if the last two years hadn't happened?" 

She started unbuttoning his dress-shirt, never taking her eyes off his face. 

His voice was broken when he finally answered. 

"I never dared to hope." 

She ran a hand through his hair and forced his gaze back to hers. 

"You should." 

Her hand returned to his neck, stroking the knife scar softly. One more very close call. 

"Scully..." 

"Now, Mulder, where were we before you went on your guilt trip?" 

He stared at her in disbelief, but didn't miss the cue. 

"I believe I was about to ravish you on my desk." 

"Damn straight, G-man." 

"I believe I was about to take what I want." 

"I believe I was about to let you," she said.

*** 

With a sudden move on Mulder's part, Scully found out what the expression "to be swept off your feet" literally meant. His look was smoldering. She had thought many times about how it would feel to be the center of Mulder's attention; to have his focus aimed only at her. Her imagination proved to be very flawed. 

He held her by the hips in an iron grip and set her back on the desk, latching his mouth to hers in the  
process. She threw her legs around his waist and zeroed in on his zipper. 

Mulder broke the kiss. 

"Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants." 

She didn't bother to answer. She grabbed him by the nape of his neck and brought his mouth to hers again, caressing his tongue with hers. This was supposed to be down and dirty - they'd have time for slow and tender later, in her bed or his, she didn't mind. Right there, right then, she just wanted him. 

Scully found it absurdly arousing to be so hungry for him that she couldn't even wait until she had all her  
clothes off. Mulder had managed to lift her skirt up to her waist, but then there was the pantyhose problem. 

"Lift your hips, Scully," he commanded, his voice raspy. She complied and he started rolling the silky piece slowly down her thighs. She wasn't as patient. 

"Just rip them off." 

"Excuse me?" His tone was a mix of surprised and amused. 

"Rip them off. I have half a dozen of these at home. Don't bother being considerate." 

The sound of tearing fabric just added to her growing excitement. In a second, her plain white panties  
were tangled around her ankles and she kicked them away. Scully felt a rush of boldness running through her veins and next thing she knew, she was stroking his rock-hard shaft and thought life just couldn't get any better. 

She might have said that aloud, because she heard a soft whisper in her ear, 

"Better than you expected or better than you hoped?" 

She laughed out loud. 

"Better than anything I could ever wish for." 

Her arms went around his back and she tightened her legs' grip around him, pulling him closer. 

"I'll show you better," he murmured, sliding inside her. She laid back on her elbows and threw her head back, murmuring his name softly.

***

He had tried his best to keep in control - as well as he could, with Scully's tongue down his throat and her  
hand inside his boxers. When had the tables turned? Not that he was complaining, but his prim and proper, always composed partner had suddenly become a sex-starved little minx. 

Things were happening much faster than he planned. He bit his lip and tried to keep still. He wasn't sure how long it had been for her, but he knew she didn't sleep around. 

She was a vision, sprawled on his desk, strands of red hair escaping her ponytail and sticking to her flushed face. Suddenly, Scully threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his ear. He wasn't going to last two minutes if she kept doing that. 

"God, Scully, slow down," he said. 

"Can't have that, Agent Mulder. Start moving your gorgeous ass or I'll have to hurt you." 

"Scully, you feel so good it is criminal." 

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Likewise. Now show me what you can do, G-man." 

He was still afraid to hurt her, so he took his time and went very slow at first. She whispered, "I'm not gonna break, Mulder," and started moving surely against him. There was no way he could wait for her if they kept this pace. He opted for plan B. 

"Hold on to me, Scully," he said, picking her up from the desk. 

"Mulder, what..." 

He managed to walk around the desk and sit down in his chair, keeping their connection. The change of  
angle took some of the pressure away from him, and seemed to work just right for her: her eyes went wide  
and she drew a short breath. 

He looked up at her. "Keep your eyes open, Scully. I want to know that you're with me," he whispered. 

"I'm with you all the way," she said, meeting his rocking movements and pushing her knees against the chair for leverage. 

Her eyes were bright pools of blue. He stroked her cheeks softly and she took one of his hands, kissing his knuckles. 

"You can't possibly know, Scully." 

She nuzzled his jaw with the tip of her nose, her hands traveling down his chest to his ribcage. "Know what?" 

"How much I love you. How crazy I am about you." 

She stopped moving atop him, startled. "Mulder?" 

"You don't have to say it back, I know you care. I just had to say it." 

Scully's body clenched around him and he threw an arm around her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible. 

"Oh my God, Mulder, I--" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her peak hit and he kissed her so her scream wouldn't be heard by the entire secretarial pool upstairs. 

Watching her come in his arms was the final straw and he let go. He bit his lip hard to keep quiet and buried his face in her neck - she smelled like shampoo and baby powder, and it was incredible how such an innocent combination could be so sensual. She held him close as he shook, the vice grip she'd had on his shoulder while climaxing dissolving into soft stroking down his arms and back up to his neck. He looked at her, still trying to focus, and his hands moved across her back, inside her open shirt. She was beautiful - and she wanted him. Wasn't life grand?

He felt a soft pull on his hair. She was looking at his reverent expression with what seemed to be a very amused look.

"Mulder?" 

"Hmmmmm?" he answered, playing with the straps of her bra. 

"Can you pay attention to me for a second?" 

"You always have my undivided attention, Scully." 

"This is important." 

"Okay. I'm paying attention." 

"I love you, Fox William Mulder." 

His eyes went wide. "Say that again?" 

"I... love... you. I *want* to say it back, silly. God, Mulder, what would I be doing straddling your lap in your  
office chair if I didn't?" 

"Testing the chair for resistance? Ouch, Scully! That hurt!" He yelped, when she pinched his butt. 

"I always wanted to do that." 

"So much for covering my ass." 

She laughed and kissed his forehead. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Well, there goes Scully Fantasy number two and three." 

She gave him The Eyebrow. 

"Two and three?" 

"My desk, my chair. In that order." 

"I'm afraid to ask about number one." 

"That's so easy. Skinner's desk." 

Scully actually giggled. "You're lying!" 

"Want to give it a try? We can wait until after five." 

Still giggling, she stood up, wincing a little when they disengaged. 

"Pass. We took enough chances doing the deed here. But I wouldn't mind going through my Mulder Fantasy One later in my apartment." 

"And that would be?" he asked, watching as she fixed her clothing. 

"That's so easy. My bathtub." 

"You win, Scully."

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. But they'd be nothing without David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. I mean no copyright infringement with my story; I just love them too much to let go of them.


End file.
